Not in a partying mood
by Valisilwen
Summary: What happens after the Dhorn are defeated and the princess regains her kingdom? I wondered that myself and this along with maybe one other one-shot is my effort to answer that. A Dance with Rogue's fanfic. Rizzen/princess pairing. Sequel to Homecoming.


This is a one-shot fanfic for "A Dance with Rogues". It came to me a while back after I played the module (which I have to say is awesome) I like the romance between the princess and Rizzen but being the absolute cynic that I am it got me to think what would happen further down the road. Anyway my princess is called Silvia Lyonsbane and is a chaotic neutral rogue and shadowdancer but this story is more about Rizzen. Enjoy.

p.s. I know I put in my profile that I wasn't going to post anything else till after "A Rogue's Tale" was done but I'm rather indecisive and I mostly just meant I'm not going to post a full fanfic till I'm done with "A Rogue's Tale".

O0o0o0o

Rizzen sighed as he looked out the window. Today was the anniversary of the triumph over the Dorn after they had been in control of Betencuria for twenty-five years and the whole city was in an uproar of celebration. He looked down at the parade going down the street to see his eldest daughter leading it as happy as anyone else and he smirked. She was so much like her mother even she did look more like him as his wife, Silvia, always told him. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her favorite tree as she crossed his mind. The lemons were nearly ripe.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and in walked his youngest daughter and son.

"Why don't you come down to the celebrations with us father?" asked Lilly while Ryldaer stood behind her waiting for a response.

Rizzen smiled softly at the twins, as he always did when he saw them, for they always brought forth the memory of when they were born what they had decided to name them.

O0o0o0o

"Well what are we going to do now my dear? There are two of them." Rizzen said smirking.

Silvia looked up at him her dark brown hair swaying and said "What do you mean what do we do? We do the same thing as always. One gets a human name and the other a drow name."

"You want to give twins names from two entirely different languages?" Rizzen asked incredulously.

"Yes. It'll further emphasize my point that they come from both human _and_ elven heritage." She said emphasizing the and.

Rizzen sighed and smiled lovingly at her ridiculousness. He had told her many times that he didn't care about enforcing his side of family heritage on their now seven children; he just cared about them and her, for she had shown him how good it was to love and be loved, though he was still naturally suspicious of everyone and he meant everyone else.

"You have that look again." she said almost glaring at him.

"What look?" he asked.

"That you're a fool, cute, but still a fool look." She replied.

This only widened his smile and he replied nonchalantly "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." she said rolling her eyes but smiling just a little at the same time "Now give me a name for him." She said indicating the boy asleep in the crib with his sister.

"You can't think up one yourself? I think you'd be able to after all the drow you've been exposed to." Rizzen said smirking.

Silvia frowned and said "After all these years I still can only manage to say hello, a few random curse words and where's the privy? Not that they'd be likely to tell me. What with me being a human and all."

Rizzen laughed and said "Alright, alright how about Ryldaer?"

She smiled and said "I like that."

"I'm glad and the female?"

"Lilly." She said firmly.

Rizzen just smiled and shook his head again.

O0o0o0o

"Father?" Lilly said.

Rizzen shook his head saying "Sorry Lilly, I was lost in thought but no I don't feel like joining in."

"Come on." Said Lilly "I'm sure the people would love to see their king."

Rizzen looked back out the window and smiled at the reveling crowds and said "I'm sure they would, but I think I'll stay here."

Lilly glared and said "You need to get out and do something! It's been ten years!"

Rizzen sighed not saying a thing.

Lilly looked to her brother and said "Are you going to actually say something or just have me do all the talking?"

Ryldaer stepped forward and said softly in drow "I know you miss her father, we all do and I know it must still be very raw for you but you must try to bring yourself out of it, we'll help but do you really want to spend the next few of hundred years in this state?"

Rizzen looked at his son and smiled grimly replying "No, I don't but it's almost ironic how much those last fifty years meant to me." He looked away again and continued "Before I met her all I did was practice my fighting and my magic. I never really interacted with others. It didn't interest me. Power did. Then she came and threw my world upside down. Now I have all the power I could ever want and I'd give it all up just to have her back."

Ryldaer stepped forward, putting a hand on his father's shoulder, and said "I know father, I know."


End file.
